Sean Barker
Sean Barker is main protagonist of American Guyver film series based on Japanese manga and anime franchise of the same name. In this Live-Action Guyver duology, he is composite of Sho Fukamachi, main protagonist of original franchise. Like Sho, he just a regular human until stumbled upon Guyver Unit 1 and bonded with him, turned him into titular superhero. Biography The Guyver Like his counterpart Sho, Sean at first led a normal life until he found Guyver Unit 1, but in Sean's case, he found it smuggled instead a lunchbox on the place where Dr. Segawa was killed. He took the unit home until his scooter broke down in an alley and attacked by a group of punks. As the punks battered him, they found Guyver Unit 1 and without thinking twice, bashed Sean's head against its control medal without knowing what it is. As result, Sean wind up bonded with the unit and turned into Guyver whom easily defeat them. Afterwards, he was shocked by his physical appearance before the armor quickly disappears into two scars on the back of his neck. The next night, Sean goes to Mizki's apartment and discovers his sensei murdered and Mizki abducted by Lisker's thugs. With the help of Reed, Sean rescues Mizki before the trio are chased by Lisker's gang of Zoanoids. They are trapped in an abandoned warehouse, where Lisker's thugs hold Mizki captive and Sean once again transforms into the Guyver to battle them. Sean defeats the Zoanoids before squaring off against Lisker. During the fight, Sean executes a headbutt, which temporarily malfunctions the armor's Control Metal. He kills Lisker's girlfriend Weber, but mistakenly knocks Mizki unconscious before the Zoanoids gang up on him and Lisker rips the Control Metal off his forehead, disintegrating the armor and seemingly killing Sean. However, Sean is far from being killed as during the struggle between Mizki, Balcus, and a group of Lisker's zoanoid, one of the zoanoids, Dr. East accidentally swallowed Sean's control medal whole as Sean regenerates. This resulting the newly revived Sean cut the zoanoid from the inside and rises, claimed that death rejected him. Sean and Mizki free Reed from the experimental chamber before Sean once again battles Lisker and kills him. Before the trio proceed to escape, Reed suddenly mutates into a Zoanoid and dies due to his system rejecting the new form. Balcus reveals his true form as the Zoalord and corners Sean, but the Guyver's defensive system activates the Mega Smasher cannons on his chest and obliterates Balcus and the laboratory. Sean deactivates the Guyver armor before he and Mizki leave Chronos headquarters as Reed's former partner Col. Castle and the Zoanoid thug Striker look on. Guyver 2: Dark Hero Sean was haunted and mentally tortured by the fact that whenever he don his Guyver armor since his resurrection, his psyche would wrestles with the unit's own consciousness and desire to kill those whom threatened its host's well being: Because of it, the unit's desire to kill tend to overpowered Sean's psyche that drove him to kill his foes outright against his wishes. Mizky also break up with him because of the same problem. But then he realized that Chronos company is far from defeated. When he was drawn to surviving Zoanoids' mysterious activities around an archaeological dig and investigated what is going on, he met and fell in love with Cori, daughter of Marcus Edwards, one of the members of archaeological team. He also met Atkins, a government agent that wage war against Chronos. Powers and Abilities Like Sho, Sean shares all powers and abilities that Sho possesses in manga and anime series, which are: *'Super Strength '- The Guyver enhances Sean' strength many times its average. *'High-Frequency Blades '- The blades protruding from Sean's Guyver's forearms (also called "vibro-blades" or "sonic swords") vibrate at intense frequencies that destabilize the molecular cohesion of the objects they contact then cut through them. This makes them capable of slicing through virtually any solid object. *'Head Laser '- A fine laser beam fired from a small gem above the control medal, capable of burning through solid steel. This is one of Sean's arsenals when donning Guyver armor. *'Sensor Orbs '- Two metal orbs on the Guyver's head that can detect distant sounds and movements, increasing Sean's sense of awareness. *'Control Medal '- The core of the Guyver armour, responsible for regulating power output and controlling transformation. Removal of the control medal from the Guyver's skull will result in the suit's power overloading, causing the armour and host to disintegrate. In other words, the Guyver will eat its own user. Sean discovered this when sees recording on the Creator's ship that projected into his memories through Control medal. *'Regeneration '- The Guyver is capable of healing very quickly, even from wounds normally fatal to other humans. In fact, even if the Guyver should die, as long as the control medal is intact and still possesses a fraction of its host's DNA, it can reconstruct the host and maintain his memories up until the point of death. As seen in first film, Sean even regenerated after his whole body destroyed due to Control Medal's removal because the Control Medal still held both fraction of his DNA and his consciousness within, allowed his resurrection. Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Monster Slayers Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes